guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ferry
Definition? I'm afraid the actual article on ferrying is unreadable. Needs clarification. If it means two things to begin with, shouldn't it do that standard wiki split where you clarify which one you want? NF people will come here to find out what all this "Ferry to ..." is in Kamadan to see if they are being ripped off. Apparently they are, since you do not need a Tyrian character to transport you to Lion's Arch. I verified this by starting a NF monk and going straight to LA with no effort. Am I missing something? Why would someone look for a ferry when it only takes a minute or two to cross warrior's isle? I can only assume because they have no idea how ferrying works. So they can pay someone to show them, as I did, or they can come here, as I did. Alan Firehazard 18:47, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :: 23-June-07: Took existing Tyrian character in one account on one computer and joined group with new Dervish in another account on another computer. I see no Canthan Ambasador in Kamadan. Found one in Temple of Balth. Got party to Warriors Island. There's nobody at the boat in SW. Ditto for Isle of the Dead. Got party to Isle of Nameless and found the Ferry Captain. He only ferries to the random areas. Am I missing something? Oye 08:20, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :I'll admit that section is rather unclear - I've tried to clear it up a bit. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 19:23, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Definition is better now, but the other ferry is the one to LA, and that's also one people are paying for. It's not a map travel, it's crossing the warrior's isle, not really a run since there's no mobs. So my question is, if I can do that myself starting a fresh NF character straight from Kamadan, why are people paying for it? Only two options as I see it: 1. They don't know how to get to LA. 2. You can unlock this route with a character for your whole account (I already had it before the fresh NF char, so I can't verify the second option. Any more thoughts before we discuss whether people are scamming? That's where I'm really looking at. Alan Firehazard 20:28, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::What is this warrior's isle you speak of? — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 23:17, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :::Just tried and figured it out myself, very interesting. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 06:05, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Ok I've put the LA ferry up, so can an editor check it and clean it up if necessary? I suggest discussing now on whether it's a scam to charge 500g for this. :Ok had to scoot around the relevant pages to research this. Sure enough, it was on the discussion pages, but no one had put it up on the wiki. I suggest others follow the links and check discussions, especially with the Canthan Ferry Captain. That page needs cleaning. Alan Firehazard 07:00, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ANet quote? "In particular, Arena Net have indicated that charging prices for ferrying people is acceptable conduct." Can I have a quote with direct link to the source please? -- 06:39, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :I think this is from the Gaile talks and is by no means official. I'll remove the note. -- 06:59, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::The following was in the article: ::I still think this should not be mentioned in the article. -- 07:02, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :::Found the source here. :::I think if we mention it in the article then we should provide the source link along with it. -- 07:31, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::::What's the point in mentioning it? Isn't it common sense that they are able to ask for a fee? What official allowance do thay need if it is possible? (And clearly not a bug) -- 09:05, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Our alliance runs HzH, when we first got it, people in the alliance had a fight over ferrying and whether to charge or let people in for free with opinions covering the whole gamut (Charge 10k, charge 5k faction, charge 1 amber, do it for tips, do it for free, ...). It got so bad that the alliance fell apart in two days (resurrected a couple of days later with the greedy guild left out, we got HzH now). I think it's important that people understand where ANet stands on this issue. --Karlos 09:14, 1 June 2006 (CDT) I would greatly appreciate it if people didn't simply remove notes that they were unsure about. I added that note for a well thought out reason. You should have asked me why instead of assuming that I had no idea what I was talking about. Koyashi 09:38, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :You understood me wrong. I did not remove the note because I was unsure. I removed because I was and still am sure it does not conform any information. Should we also add a note to the running article 'Anet sees it fit to take payment for running services as often stated by Gaile Gray'? Imho not. Koyashi, do not revert a revert. Please discuss first. You just broke the only revert once policy of guildwiki. -- 09:48, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :My appologies Koyashi, it was Karlos who added the note back to the article, you only modified it after that. -- 09:52, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::Let us have this discussion then. For controversial issues where Arena Net have staked out a clear position, for example with farming, running, ferrying, etc., I think we should link to all official statements that we have available. The presence or absence of official statements is often the source of numerous disputes among players. Why can't the GuildWiki keep track of the official statements so that players can simply and easily find these official statements? Koyashi 09:57, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :::Ok, read the reverted statements and all that jazz. It doesn't matter what ANet thinks in terms of ferrying for free or for cost. Those Alliances accumulated enough faction to control those areas and they have the right to do whatever they deem fit. If ANet had a problem with what Alliances controlling these Elite areas would do in regards to letting others into them, then ANet shouldn't have made them exclusive in the first place. --Gares Redstorm 10:37, 1 June 2006 (CDT) Is it permanent? Once I've been taken to the mission outpost, will I be able to travel there on my own? Otherwise, will I have to take a ferry every time? :Will have to get a lift — Skuld 12:02, 22 July 2006 (CDT) ::however, once you've been there the "right" way, your guild or alliance mates can ferry you from the guild hall if they have characters down there. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:12, 22 July 2006 (CDT) Ferry/Taxi I'm curious, why does Taxi link to the Ferry article and not vice versa? I've yet to see anyone refer to it as a "Ferry" but sitting in House Zu Heltzer for a minute you'll see at least half a dozen people spamming "LF Taxi to Urgoz" or "Taxi to Urgoz, self invite, tips appreciated" -- Sunyavadin 21:15, 4 August 2006 (BST) :I've heard Ferry a lot more than taxi esp. in cavalon (talk) 15:18, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::ferry is more common in cavalon, taxi is more common in house zu. ferry probably has something comming from the sea-going feeling of cavalon, and taxi has something from the darker city-like aspect of house zu. thus names are created. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:22, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :::Smelly Turtle-people.... :P -- Sunyavadin 21:43, 4 August 2006 (BST) :My observation has been that Americans (and native English speakers) usually use "Ferry" (which is really the right verb) while international players (like people in our alliance from Poland, France, ...) they usually use Taxi. I think the term Taxi is basically universally understandable and that is why non-native English speakers use it. My experience has been that the guys in American districts will say "LF Ferry" and "Ferrying to Urgoz" while the guys in Intl Districts will say "LF Taxi" and "Taxi to Urgoz for tips..." :And as Chris de Burgh says... Whatever you do... Don't pay the ferryman until he gets you to the other side! :) --Karlos 20:55, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::European districts seem to be Taxi... From my personal experience in the EU-EN districts, Factions players will ask for taxis and Nightfall players will ask for ferries. Also, I've heard the terms used in Factions and Nightfall in places where "runner" would be more appropriate according to the article. I think the real difference is that running always requires "walking there" and taxis/ferries just map-travel there. "Taxi" and "ferry" are just regional variations of the same thing (though, as I said, I've yet to hear someone ask for a "taxi" in Nightfall). -- 91.0.85.135 09:50, 26 December 2006 (CST) Ferrying to Consolate Docks "loophole closed"? I have been able to repeat ferry with my Canthan Assassin non-stop throughout December and January. Today, I brought over a Tyrian warrior and was again able to repeat ferry. I don't have an Elonian to test with, but I suspect that there has been no nerf. ANet DID add the Securing Champions Dawn quest I believe to keep low level characters from accessing Consolate Docks on their own. But after you complete it, it leads to Puuba and The Time Is Nigh. And from that point, you can repeat ferry as before. Has someone tried this with an Elonian? --Silicon 12:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) *I have tried and repeatedly do this ferry with a Elona-born character. --User:Archmaster936 17:08 3 February 2007 (Pacific time) *I also have been able to ferry many time with a Elona-born character. --71.64.138.123 11:04, 6 February 2007 (CST) Is it still possible to take low level chars from elona to tyria without having to do all the elonian quests and missions? I have been able to repeat ferry people with my Elonan Necro, but the article still says Prophecies and Factions! Matt heys 11:32, 4 March 2007 (CST) Price? Should a price REALLY be listed in a Wiki page? I personally don't ferry but it seems a bit unfair to put a price on here like its the standard. There is no standard price. That would be like placing an "observed" price on the droks run. I think the price should be removed. The market fluctuates constantly and I don't think wiki should get in the habit of setting the standards of prices in the game. 68.60.46.49 17:45, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Per existing site policies, it should not be listed. Prices are too easy to manipulate and change to frequently to be adequately documented. The price info has been removed in the past, and should be kept off the page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:50, 1 February 2007 (CST) My Alliance owns Cavalon atm and we have made a strict rule that you must have Friend of the Luxons title to ferry and you can only do it for tips. If caught, they are kicked out of their current guild and are not allowed back into the Alliance. It is to prevent people from joining the guild and not putting in Faction then just ferrying all the time. The price just makes it so people aren't constantly fighting over price. Eloc Jcg = Legal or Illegal = I'm not sure if ferrying people is illegal. The ferrying I'm speaking of is Kamadan and not the other because we know their views on that ferrying already. Consulate Dock Ferry Demand down It seems to me that the demand for the consulate docks ferry is way down at the moment. The reason for this would be that you only need to level up to 10 to get into EotN which gives you access to a top-level armorer and weaponsmith in the very first outpost; plus you get 2 level 20 heroes you can use in Istan, too. Has anybody else the same impression? (mendel 84.128.241.70 00:03, 2 March 2008 (UTC)) :I haven't noticed, but if it has decreased that seems like a good reason why. --Shadowcrest 00:05, 2 March 2008 (UTC)